


Lost treasure found

by SonicGavel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Frederick, Alpha Hannibal, Alpha Jack, M/M, Mentions of Omega Abuse, Omega Will, a/b/o dynamics, heat sickness, mentions of rape/non-con, victorian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Frederick runs a Victorian hospice for people who have been negatively affected by crime in Suffolk. On his way home, he smells a a sickly sweet smell, ordering his driver to stop so he could search the scent out, discovering within seconds a heatsick Omega he then carries into his carriage to take him home for the night before admitting him to the Bardwell, Suffolk Hospice for Criminally Impaired.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. The find

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [carolinelamb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinelamb/pseuds/carolinelamb). Log in to view. 



> So I was inspired by the author of "I don't find you that interesting", carolinelamb, to write my first Wilton fic. I hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick finds a heatsick Will in an alley lying in garbage and takes him home with him to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this.

Another day, another tortured soul brought into the hospice. Frederick grew tired. Even when his right hand, young Matthew, had half of his charges done for the day. The money wasn't the real reason he started the hospice. He did it because he wanted to show the world he had compassion even if people saw his father in him. They shared a name, they shared a trait, they shared facial character. But Frederick wanted to prove he had a soul. He still does, and people certainly believe it.

"Margot, have some porridge. It'll fill you with strength." He said as he handed a young woman suffering from pain due to her brother having had stabbed her with a bayonet after she had gotten pregnant with another Alpha's baby, killing the baby and resulting in an infection that cost her the ability to ever conceive again. She had just started gaining her appetite again after the tragedy.

"I only wish it would make me a woman again." She sighed into her pea and rice porridge.

"You'll have a child one day, my dear. Even if you can't conceive yourself. In the meantime, you need your strength to find love again. And to face your brother in court. Alana, will you take care of Margot tonight? I must leave for home for the night." Frederick addressed the on-call nurse.

"Of course, Doctor. Have a good night." Alana said as she went over to Margot's room to care for her. Frederick walked out upon preparing for his ride home. He grabbed his cane-a gift from a friend he once thought to be Jack the Ripper, but then realized otherwise upon a fateful dinner that saw him be tried for murder and hanged upon the court finding him guilty.

"Take my cane to remember me by, old friend." Abel Gideon said before he pressed his lips to him. He had confessed feelings to him shortly before he was taken to the Gallows, having given up his chances of freedom upon his wife miscarrying due to the trial's stress and her subsequent suicide following his sentence to hanging even though the Ripper was later found to still be out there as the last two victims had been killed shortly after his hanging. Frederick mourned still for that family.

"Straight home, Doctor Chilton?" His driver, Bernard asked as he pulled into Frederick's view.

"Yes, Bernard, thank you." Frederick said as he paid him in advance for the evening. He had been asked a favor by Captain Jack Crawford of Scotland Yard to look at his wife's case file, she had fallen ill with Consumption and TB and he was looking through whether she could be healed when he was distracted by a sickly sweet smell while passing by a rich part of Bardwell. He sniffed and sniffed as the carriage drew closer and closer to where the smell was coming from. They soon came to an alley behind a brownstone where the sickly sweetness was strongest.

"Bernard, please stop." Frederick asked as Bernard stopped and Frederick quickly exited the carriage to investigate where the smell was coming from. It didn't take him long to find a young man, naked with bruises and scratches. He was blazing hot to the touch and smelled like rotting honey butter, an experience Frederick vowed to never again have as his mother had made him a batch that had gone bad years ago. He picked the man up and carried him to his carriage. "Bernard, I need your help." Frederick called out as Bernard came over to him and helped take the young Omega out of Frederick's arms and eased him into the left side of of the carriage. Frederick got in right after and watched as the young man curled into his side, whimpering in discomfort. Frederick offered his wrist to have the young man sniff it.

"Alpha?" The young man asked.

"That's it, young one. I'll take care of you. You have no need for worry." Frederick pet the dark, black curls of the Omega as he turned his head into the comforting hand.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Once they made it to Frederick's home, Frederick called for two of his handmaidens. "Abigail, Georgia, would you prepare the homecall room? We have an unexpected patient." Frederick asked.

"Yes sir, we'll get on it." Georgia and Abigail said as they did as asked.

"Judy, would you be a lamb and start a batch of bone broth? I believe this young Omega will need something to revive his strength." Frederick asked sweetly as Judy, the kitchen maid gave a small nod and went to start the broth.

"Doctor, will the Omega benefit from Beef broth or Lamb broth? It seems he's too far gone for Chicken or Pork." Judy asked.

"We shall start with Lamb. Then over the next few days, we'll reduce him to Beef until he's safe to transport him to my Hospice." Frederick prognosed. Judy went to cook Lamb broth and Frederick went to run an ice cold bath to reduce the Omega's temperature. He started by scrubbing his body and face with a cool cloth and then softly dipped the young man into the cold water. At that point, the Omega woke up, weak but lucid.

"Where am I?" The young man asked.

"You are in my home. I am Dr. Frederick Chilton, I run the Bardwell, Suffolk Hospice for the Criminally Impaired. I treat those whose physical injuries were caused by Criminals. You, my dear, have been suffering from Heat sickness for the last couple days based on my assumption. I cleaned you as best as I have on the surface. I want to clean your canals, but I'm not touching anything without your consent." Frederick said as he washed the young Omega's hair.

"Your smell. You smell like Sandalwood and moss." The young Omega said. "I like that smell, it reminds me of when Father used to take me camping and fishing."

"Who's your father?" Frederick asked.

"Admiral William Graham Sr. of the Queen's Navy. He was on his way to accept a knighthood for his bravery and leadership by Her Majesty when he was ambushed by a rival on his ship. Wait, did you say your father was Chilton?" The Omega asked.

"Young Will Graham? Is that you?" Frederick asked back, recognizing the young Omega to be his long lost playmate all those Summers past when he was a lad. "Oh my God, I missed you. We used to play often. I was 10 when I last saw you. It's me, Fred. My father worked for yours. Capt. Crawford was your father's right hand." Frederick said.

"No, your father killed MY father." Will said.

"And I played witness to it. He wanted me to help kill him, I killed my father instead. Captain Crawford watched as I shot the arrow into my father's neck and watched him bleed slowly and painfully while your father was swiftly stabbed and cut to pieces with swords. What happened?" Frederick asked.

"Captain Crawford, he inherited a monthly stipend after my father died. It was all in his will. The stipend was to ensure I be raised well and become a great Navy man like him with the same compassion and empathy he bestowed and imprinted in his men. I was raised well for a while by the Crawfords until Lady Bella got sick. It became chronic. He had no choice but to sell me. He sold me with the promise I was still...pure. And he sold me to Dr. Lecter." Will sighed as he began to feel discomfort again.

"Will, what did he do to you, my dear old friend?" Frederick asked.

"My heat came, he made me sleep in a dirty, rotten-smelling nest even after my heat was over. Each time he mounted me, he pulled out without waiting for his knot to deflate and then he'd only eat and drink without letting me get a bite. Then when he finished with me, I tried to clean myself, but then he threw me in the trash and I've been in this state since." Will said as he stretched, still sore from his heat.

"How long ago did you black out, Will?" Frederick asked. Before Will could answer, he blacked out again and Frederick took him out of the tub and dried him off before carrying him into the guest room. However, once Will was settled in his new surroundings and in a clean area to sleep off the infection that Frederick soon treated with honey and antibiotics, Abigail came back to Frederick.

"Doctor, Dr. Lecter's here. He wants to know where his Omega is." Frederick sighed as he readied himself for a battle.

"I'll be there in a bit, Abigail. Thank you." Frederick said as he looked back at Will before going to face Hannibal's wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. I thrive on comments.


	2. The dowry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick pays to keep Will in his care and pays Jack as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you all like this fic so far. Please let me know what you think.

"Frederick, I saw your carriage pass by my brownstone tonight. Coincidentally, I had a property go missing around the same time. I even sniffed Alpha scent that suspiciously..." He stopped to sniff dramatically in the air before smelling onto Frederick's body. "Yours. Sandalwood and moss. Just as I had smelled shortly after my property had disappeared." He peered questionably at Frederick as if he'd stolen property off of the older Alpha before."So do you have my Omega?"

"He's in my homecall room. He has severe heat sickness." Frederick slightly raised his voice. The two men paced around each other as they sized each other up. "Will ceased being your property when you threw him out with your evening's waste."

"You are insolent, Frederick. Have you no decorum in how the chain goes between Alphas and Omegas?" Hannibal scoffed.

"And you are quantifiably the most selfish Alpha I've ever known, Hannibal. Not to mention arrogant, abusive and a rapist. Have you no shame for keeping an Omega in heat the way you did? Omegas need clean sheets during and after their heats. And Will told me you pulled out before your knot deflated each time you mounted? He deserves much more than that, Hannibal." Frederick barked at the Alpha.

Hannibal looked nowhere near guilty as he amusingly gazed at Frederick. "I see you've become attached. Tell you what, I'll let you have him. But in exchange, a dowry." Hannibal said as he took a sweet out of Frederick's kloche. "50,000£. But you also must discuss this incident with Capt. Crawford."

Frederick seethed and dug into his emergency fund and paid the dowry.

"I will call Jack in the morning, I shall NOT be accepting Bella into my hospice." Frederick husked as Hannibal left with his Pounds. After, Frederick returned to Will, just as Judy had delivered the broth to him. It was at that moment that Will woke up once again.

"I smell broth." Will said as he woke up. "I'm not fond of broth."

"I remember well. You used to throw it straight at Tilda's head whenever she served it." Frederick said in admiration. "But you must eat broth, so you gain more strength from your heat sickness. We don't want a relapse." Will nodded weakly and sipped the broth.

"Lamb, the only one I tolerate." Will acknowledged.

"Doctor Lecter was here a while ago, he made me pay for you to stay my patient." Frederick said. "He asked for 50,000£."

"Shocking it's when he's gotten me sick that he finds me such a costly pricetag on my head." Will sassed.

"Still as rude as ever, young William." Frederick said. "I never forgot you. I thought about you often."

"I will admit, I remember you quite fondly, Fred." Will said. "Our friendship was sacred when I was 5. I remember when we used to make canoes out of logs and we'd fish for dinner."

"That was a great day." Frederick said. "The fish we caught that day was quite a bundle, your father was impressed with what I had taught you." Will finished his broth and fell asleep right after. Frederick watched him sleep in admiration before he retired to his room.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The next morning, Capt. Crawford came up to Frederick's house and confronted the doctor.

"Doctor, Capt. Crawford is here. He wants your decision on treating his wife." Georgia said.

"Thank you, Georgia. I will see him in my personal office." Frederick said as he finished tying his tie. Once done, he walked down and into his office, where Jack was waiting. "Hello, Jack. I presume Hannibal called you this morning." He began.

"Frederick. Hannibal has indeed informed me you have my former charge in your care. How is William?" Jack asked.

"He's swiftly recovering from his heatsickness, but I'm keeping him in my care for the time being. He does know I avenged his father now." Frederick said as Jack nodded respectfully. "So about Bella. This is condition is incurable, even by my ability to treat. And I'm sorry, Jack. Even if I could prolong the inevitable for some time, I have no conscience for it. The Hypocrotic oath DOES say First do no harm. But in good conscience, I can't leave her to suffer. I suggest you find a good euthanasia specialist so she doesn't die miserably." Frederick offered Jack the amount of money he asked Hannibal for to take Will.

"But we're friends, Frederick. You're the best thing to modern medicine. I'm desperate." Jack begged.

"Well I suggest you should've thought about that when you sold Will to someone as cruel as Hannibal Lecter. The man never treats his Omegas like Humans, Jack. You and I have seen him treat Jack Gordon years ago when he wanted to become a woman. I was the one who treated the poor soul." Frederick scolded.

"I was desperate for money. Bella had just gotten sick. What was I supposed to do?" Jack asked.

"You could've vetted prospective mates. My nurse Alana is an Alpha, she could've taken him in for services at the hospice. You could've written me about the situation." Frederick and Jack looked like they were about to attack each other when Georgia came in to alert Frederick that Jack's maid was calling.

"Doctor, Captain Crawford's maid is on the line. It's about his wife." Georgia said.

"Thank you, Georgia." Frederick said as he picked up the phone. "Doctor Chilton's residence, this is the man of the house speaking. Yes, Captain Crawford is here, I've answered in my office. Yes, I shall hand him the receiver." Frederick cordially said as he handed Jack the phone. Jack took it and barked a hello. His rage turned into soft pain as he got some grave news.

"Captain, It's Miriam. I'm sorry to announce over the phone that your darling Bella has taken her own life." Captain Crawford's housemaid, Miriam, said with a jittery voice." I called the doctor, he'll be here momentarily. But I thought you'd like to be the first loved one to know you are now a widower." Jack clenched his jaw and thanked Miriam before she disconnected, which he asked her to do first before he let his emotions take over. Once she did, he slammed the phone back onto the receiver and roared in rage and pain. Frederick called for Abigail and Judy to hold the Captain down as he sedated him and called Dr. Budge, who treated Alphas.

"Tobias, It's Frederick Chilton. I'm sure you remember my address to my home, I'm afraid Capt. Crawford has suffered a terrible loss. His ill wife decided today is the day to die on her own terms and took her own life." Frederick explained.

"Say no more, dear friend. I'll come collect him with my coach Franklyn momentarily." Tobias said as they disconnected and Frederick went to check on Will.

"What's going on downstairs?" Will asked as he had another mug of lamb broth.

"There has been a tragedy while Captain Crawford was discussing treatment of Lady Bella. She killed herself and their maid Miriam, she found the body and alerted him as we were about to brawl because I refused to treat Lady Bella." Frederick explained.

"But you said you're both friends." Will said.

"Sometimes friends refuse to do things for friends in solidarity for other friends. In this case, it's your poor treatment at Hannibal's hand." Frederick said as he kissed the younger man's hand. "Finish your broth and get more sleep." He said as Will did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment.


	3. Welcome to the BSHCI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple weeks later, Frederick takes Will to the hospital as Will regains his strength and has to spend his heat there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought in this universe, like with werewolves, heats happened for Omegas once a month. Hope you don't mind this idea.

Will had recovered well over the last couple weeks. But Frederick could smell his heat was beginning again. So he hastily took his patient, who was slowly beginning to walk again, to his hospice.

"This is my main nurse, Alana. She's my certified Alpha during heats. But I'm gonna keep you close this time around and I'm gonna be your designated Alpha during your next heat." Frederick said.

"Nice to meet you, Alana." Will said as he offered to shake the Alpha's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Will. Mm, you've just suffered heatsickness, but you're having another heat?" Alana asked.

"How did you know?" Will asked.

"Alana's nose is able to point stuff like that out. Hannibal used to be her mentor. But then she decided his ethics were inhumane, so she turned over to my practice." Frederick explained.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"And this is your heat room. There are clean sheets in the wardrobe, the rooms are cleaned every three-four days after an Omega leaves the heat rooms." Frederick said as Will began to strip.

"I always strip just before I begin to make my nests. Captain Crawford had a problem about that, but Lady Bella would say it was innovative." Will said as he began to tear up the bed and make a circle of blanket, sheet and pillow.

"I'll talk to Cassandra about getting you some food and drink." Frederick said as he closed the door and went into his office. Never in his life, even when he bathed the Omega that fateful night they were reunited, had he thought how beautiful Will Graham's naked body looked as he lay in a nest of clean sheets and blankets made prematurely from a torn-up bed. This woke him up in his sexual epicenter in his brain. But he had to stop thinking those dirty thoughts as he had to check with storing food in Will's room.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Cassandra Boyle and her brother, Nicholas "Nick". were residents in charge of stocking food in the heat rooms. Cassandra was a Beta and Nick, an Alpha.

"I think Dr. Chilton wanted just me to deliver the food and drinks to Mr. Graham's heat room, Nicholas." Cassandra said as Nicholas accompanied her.

"I know, sister. But I've never delivered when an Omega about to enter heat is in the rooms." Nicholas said. "I'm curious."

"And you know that curiosity could jeapordize your job here. Francis Dolarhyde was curious too, then he raped an Omega when he carelessly went in without closing his nose during that Omega's heat and Dr. Chilton treated Brown as an example by asking Dr. Lecter to spatchcock the man with his bare hands. Rumor has it that Dr. Lecter had that spinal cord turned into a whip." Cassandra said. Nicholas walked away as Cassandra entered Will's room. "Mr. Graham? I'm Cassandra Boyle. I'm the Beta in charge of stocking heat rooms during Omegas' heats in their heat rooms. Mmm, I smell warm honey butter on a vanilla muffin. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were eating before your first wave." Cassandra smiled as she began stocking with fresh fruits, pork, lamb and chicken. "Dr. Chilton will alert me when you run out. And then I'll come back." She said as she walked out and Will began to eat a bit of the foods. Just then, Frederick came back in.

"All settled, Will?" Frederick asked.

"I think I am. Just having a grape and a bite of lamb. My favorite of the meats." Will said.

"I remember you wouldn't ever eat any other protein." Frederick said. "Unless it was fish."

"Especially the way you used to cook it for us." Will said. "Join me, Alpha?" Will asked.

"As much as I want to, I must wait until your first wave hits. Then I will join you once a nurse comes by your room." Frederick scented Will and let Will scent him in turn. The smell of warm honey butter on a vanilla muffin made Frederick twitch and almost lose blood circulation in his legs. Quickly though, he walked to his office so he could take care of his erection as he closed the door.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Dr. Chilton?" Randall, one of Frederick's Residents that also happened to be an Alpha, called after knocking a few hours later.

"Come in, Randall. What is it?" Frederick asked.

"Your charge, William Graham is in heat. His first wave has just begun." Randall said.

"You're sure?" Frederick jumped up as he walked with Randall to Will's heat room.

"I was checking on Omegas going into heat after I visited the criminally impared Omegas and smelled arousal and heard sounds of groans and whimpers of "Alpha." I looked into the room and he was slick between his legs. I could tell just by looking, of course. He had turned on his candles." Randall said.

"Thank you, Randall. I'll take over from here." Frederick said as he entered and closed Will's door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued in the next chapter. Don't forget to comment. I thrive on comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you like.


End file.
